


Not Alone

by LunellaFandoms



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, But Mainly Dousy, Comfort, Confessional, F/M, Fitz has Impeccable Timing, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of Fitzsimmons, No Betas I'll Just Take the L, Not That They'll Admit It, One Shot, Series Finale, Speculation, This is my first fic on AO3 and I have no idea what to tag lol help, cockblocked, someone is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunellaFandoms/pseuds/LunellaFandoms
Summary: With the team's supposed final battle closing in, Daisy can no longer hide the anxiety that has surfaced about life after the team. And, luckily for her, Daniel Sousa is there to help.AKA a Finale Spec fic based on THAT promo picture, where confessions are just around the corner but unfortunately so is Leo Fitz. As originally requested by theowldetective on tumblr.Posted just before the finale.(forgive me I am not the best at summaries, hopefully the actual content will give to a squeal)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! this is my first fic here on AO3, so hopefully my limited experience doesn't work against me. As mentioned, this is a Speculation fic based on that lovely promo photo from the finale of our faves holding hands, so please do not expect this to be canon accurate, as it is made purely for the intention of filling Dousy-loving needs. 
> 
> If you enjoy, please leave a kudos/comment so I know I'm not the worst fic writer haha. You can also message me on tumblr @lunellafandoms if you wanna chat about anything.

The room was left to just the two of them. Most of the agents had left with the rest of their team to the positions for the mission. Mack had instructed Daisy and Sousa to stay behind and offer tech support with communications.

Daisy, of course, agreed to this, despite her suspicions that Mack was playing matchmaker for her and Sousa. Regardless, she had just finished securing the firewall for the third time.when he came around to her from the back room.

“How are we doing?” he asked. He was looking over her shoulder when he placed his hand on the table next to her.

She flashed a glance to notice his close proximity and held back any revealing facial expressions. “I- uh, we’re doing good. Everything’s good.” Why’d she have to get nervous now? She’d been perfectly fine around him all the other times, time loop or not, and now her anxiety was heightened like she was a schoolgirl with a crush. 

“Good,” he repeated back to her, unmoving as he looked at the computer screen, which now had live surveillance footage pulled up. 

To be completely clear, this was not a crush. It was a flirtation, a flirtation with a forgotten kiss on Sousa’s part, but a flirtation nonetheless. Of course, he did seem to flirt with her back when they were floating through deep space, and this was the first time since then— and since telling Mack, god knows what he did— that they were alone.

Well, sort of alone. There were a few unknown agents at the end of the bar, but they were preoccupied with their own things to pay any attention to her and Sousa.

There was a static and a beep from the walkie-talkie on the table to her right. “Daisy, come in.”

She reached for it, looking over at Sousa as she raised it to her face. “I’m here Mack, what’s up?” Sousa stood up straight, causing his blue button-up to, well— tighten around his figure as the two shared a worried look of anticipation.

“Yo-yo and I reached the security room, can you send over the schematics? We’ve got it from here.”

“On it,” she replied back into the comm, putting it down and resuming her position at the table to redirect blueprints and security footage of the building Mack and Yo-yo were infiltrating. It was one less thing she needed to worry about, since keeping track of the footage had been a hassle before Mack had access to it from a secure location.

Having lessened her responsibilities and set an alarm for any activity that might pop up for other teams, Daisy took a step back, a heavy sigh escaping her lungs.  
“You good?” Sousa asked, his eyebrow slightly raised.

“Yeah.”

“You sure? Cause you seem a bit on edge.”

Daisy chuckled. “What is this, a therapy session?” She sure as hell hoped not, considering part of the reason her anxiety was high was because of him.

“Only if you want it to be.”

Ready to decline, she paused, thinking over their talk in the time loop. How he had said he was the kind to help pick people like her up after running into walls. How he was always there for her, and had even provided a mini therapy session— though she wouldn’t admit such— when it came to Jiaying.

Taking a sharp inhale, she took the bait. “Back when Enoch… sacrificed himself for the time drive, he said that this was gonna be the team’s last mission together.”

“...And? Do you think it will be?”

“I don’t know. It’s kinda hard to go against the word of a Chronicom who can supposedly predict the future!” she scoffed. Sousa looked for her to continue. “It’s just… I don’t want to say goodbye. I’m not ready to.” Daisy could feel the lump forming in the back of her throat, threatening to push tears into her eyes. “This— S.H.I.E.L.D., the team— its been my life for the past 6 years. They’ve all supported me so much and in so many ways that I can’t imagine my life without them. I can’t imagine going back to a complete nobody after this-”

“Hey,” He stepped toward her. “You are not a nobody. I don’t think you can ever be a nobody with powers like those.” When it didn’t quite seem to sway her, he sighed. “Look, I felt similarly during the war. There were a lot of good men I fought with, and to some extension, I found myself while fighting alongside them. After the war, I was terrified that the work I had done, the bonds I made would all be lost. But the battles you fight don’t define you. My bond with those men was never broken. A few of them I still talked to until… Well”

She had completely forgotten. If anyone knew what it was like to be ripped away from anyone they cherished, it was Sousa. And she was here complaining to him about her issues when the man was literally out of his time. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be.” Sousa smiled.

She stayed silent for a moment, biting at the inside of her lip. “I just don’t want to be alone. Daniel, I- I can’t lose them-”  
She didn’t even notice she had said his name until he had stepped forward, taking her hands in his and smoothing the back of her gauntlet with his thumb. “You are not alone, okay? They’re your family, they’d never abandon you. And no matter what happens… I’ll be here for you too.”

Daisy parted her lips to speak, but found herself speechless as a silent tear rolled from her eye. She wanted to say something, anything, to tell her how much it meant for him to always be there for her, despite how little they knew one another. Her eyes drifted down to his lips and shot back up as Sousa’s hand touched her cheek to wipe the tear away

“Daisy, I-”

“Wot the bloody hell” Daisy jumped, stepping back from Sousa before she turned to see her favorite engineer in the doorway of the pub, Simmons right behind him.

“Fitz.” She let out a breath of shock. May had radioed in that he was back, but seeing him in person was much more of a relief.

Daisy stepped toward him, but Fitz shot his hand out past her toward Sousa “What the hell is he doing here?!” He turned to Simmons “How come no one told me bloody Agent Daniel Sousa was here?”

“Because- How do you know that’s Sousa?” Simmons asked in a higher pitch- the one she used when the two of them got into their little quarrels.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Fitz replied sarcastically. “Probably when we were at the academy and you constantly showed me pictures and went ‘look Fitz, this was Peggy Carter’s partner, wouldn’t it be lovely to have someone like him as a partner’” she smacked his chest lightly as he mocked her.

“You were jealous of a dead man?”

“Well he doesn’t look very dead to me!”

The two of them continued to bicker, no longer concerned with the presence of Daisy and Sousa.

Daisy watched them, unable to erase the smile from her face. She always said the two of them were meant to be together despite the persistence of time and space to tear them apart. 

“So that’s Fitz?” Sousa asked next to her.

“Yeah.” She smiled, her eyes no longer threatening to pour out.

He chuckled.

“What?” she asked, turning to him once again.

“Nothing, it’s just I was expecting him to— well to be honest I don’t know what I was expecting him to be.”

Daisy laughed, her smile wider than it had been before. It seemed Sousa’s talk and seeing Fitz had reassured her. “He’s great. Got a lot of heart. And the two of them are-”

“Inseparable? I got that from everyone else’s talk of him.” The two of them stood there for a moment in serenity, watching the FitzSimmons argument play out. “Daisy?”

“Yeah?” she looked up at him.

“Go say hi to him. It’s your family after all.”

She reached out, giving his arm a slight squeeze. “Yeah. And so are you.”

Daisy separated from Sousa to go give Fitz a long overdue hug, only looking back to see a bright smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, wasn't sure how to end it, haha. I'm quite bad at those.  
> Once again, let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
